Attack of LadyDevimon
by Calumon
Summary: T.K. and his girlfriend get captured by LadyDevimon and escape but she finds hem and someones sister saves them and it is not kari.


Lily and T

Lily and T.K. were in the digital world taking a nice walk when LadyDevimon appeared she was after Lily, Lily and Syakomon had destroyed once Syakomon was only a rookie when she defeated her and LadyDevimon was an ultimate. They didn't have their digimon so LadyDevimon took them captive easily. She took them to her hideout where she had Matt and Stacey, Matt's girlfriend, in two different cages she put Lily with Matt and T.K. with Stacey. LadyDevimon said "If two people jump off a cliff the other will be spared." So T.K. and Matt volunteered being the noble guys they are. LadyDevimon made Lily and Stacey watch after Matt and T.K. jumped LadyDevimon pushed Lily and Stacey off the cliff too. But they didn't go splat! All over the ground there was a secret cave where Matt and T.K. were waiting the cave led into LadyDevimon's hideout. They decided to go into her hideout. When they got in Devimon was in the dining room waiting to be served by LadyDevimon.

"I didn't know she could cook" T.K. said

Matt replied " Well neither did I she doesn't seem like the type to cook." "You two are idiots." said Stacey and Lily in unison. "They were gonna digi-destined soup but that would be very hard since we all here and not dead." Then they heard a scream it was LadyDevimon's scream " Where have those digi-destined gone. I will get them all now. They have to be close by. "So the digi-destined ran out of the kitchen into the dining forgetting that Devimon was in there. When he saw them he attacked. A Centaurumon appeared with a girl "Hey I see you're in a jam. Need help? I am Krysta Ichijouji," said the girl. When Devimon say her he ran as fast as he could. Then LadyDevimon came out "Oh no not Krysta again. What do track us down?" asked LadyDevimon "No, I track down Digi-destined in uncharted areas like your mind" Krysta shot back at her. Then LadyDevimon attacked her "Go get her SnowAgumon, BlackAgumon"

"BlackAgumon warp digivolve to BlackWarGreymon" "SnowAgumon warp digivolve to SnowWarGreymon" "Terra Destroyer" one shot knocked LadyDevimon off her feet. "Will you guys run already" Krysta shouted. "Now." They out of the castle, they waited for Krysta. She finally came out with a few bruises and cuts. "You said you were Krysta Ichijouji you wouldn't be one Ken's sisters would you?" T.K. asked. "I'm told I am" she responded. "Hey, thanks for helping we were in big trouble if you didn't show up" Matt said. " Tell Ken we said hi." "Alright I will see ya in digital world sometime." She said and winked at T.K. Then she walked away back to her house, which wasn't far from there on her way she met Lily and Kari "Listen Ichijouji don't even think about T.K. He is mine got it." Lily said. Krysta could see jealousy in Lily's eyes. "Ha" she said "Black I know you're jealous but I don't want your boyfriend. Actually I think he's cute, funny, and caring. He deserves some one better than you." Krysta told her. Ken, Tai, and Adam came, they saw the fury in the girls' eyes and immediately knew what was going on. "C'mon Lily I think you need to cool down." Adam said. "You too Krysta." Ken said. "Kari C'mon you don't need to be hanging around these guys right now" They all left. "Hey, Krysta who's the guy you're all fightin' over?" Ken asked. "T.K." she said with a dreamy look on her face. Ken laughed "I wonder when Jen's gonna act like this over some guy" he thought. "I am gonna tell Mom you gotta crush on someone." Ken told Krysta. Ken started running toward their house Krysta wasn't far behind him. "You wouldn't dare." She said. "Oh, really just for that I am really gonna tell her." He responded. They got home laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Mrs.Ichijouji. "Krysta has a crush on T.K. you remember the blonde kid that was at my Christmas party." Ken said. Then Jen came out of the kitchen. "That kid is kinda cute." She said. "Lay off he already has three girls fighting over him." Ken said. "Actually only two Lily is his girlfriend so she doesn't count" There was a knock at the door it was Kris. "Can I speak to Krysta please." She said. "Sure" Ken responded "Krysta, Kris is here she wants to talk to you." Krysta came from upstairs " 'Sup" "Do you think James likes me as a girlfriend not as a friend that's a girl?" Kris asked. Krysta stared at her in disbelieve. "Well, I think so why don't you ask him out." Krysta said. Kris ran off. That was the strangest conversation I ever had Krysta thought. The next day school Kris ran up Krysta "I asked him out and said yes." 


End file.
